


hidden in plain sight

by MavenMorozova



Series: short & sweet [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Anakin Skywalker Loves His Wife, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Missing Scene, One Shot, Pining, Secret Marriage, Secret Relationship, Short One Shot, well a little over that but yeah
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:08:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27686708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MavenMorozova/pseuds/MavenMorozova
Summary: It's hard not to get caught when all you want to do is kiss your beautiful wife.
Relationships: Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker
Series: short & sweet [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2024618
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	hidden in plain sight

**Author's Note:**

> written for my 700 follower celebration on tumblr @darkalinas a few months ago. forgot to post to ao3 XD  
> enjoy!

“That was close, wasn’t it?” Padmé asked with a small laugh. Anakin could only let out a relieved breath, a clone patrol having just nearly missed the two of them kissing as they passed down the barracks hall.

“I can’t believe we made that one,” he replied honestly, running a hand through Padmé’s hair gently. Her usual curls were pulled into a tight low bun at the base of her neck, accentuated with an intricate pin. All Anakin wanted to do was unclasp it, releasing her hair and burying his face in it as he kissed her jaw.

But he supposed that there was only so far they could go while still looking presentable.

As if she sensed his thoughts, Padmé shot him a mirthful glare. “You can be so obvious sometimes.”

“It’s only because I love you so much,” he replied, and as usual, she melted at that. “I love you, too, Ani.”

**Author's Note:**

> comments are appreciated! we love some fluffy anidala<3


End file.
